Balancing robots have a statically unstable balancing base that may take various forms, such as a balancing base that includes two axially-aligned wheels (e.g., as depicted in various figures herein), a balancing base that includes only a single wheel, or a balancing base that includes a spherical roller. Balancing robots are not statically stable and must be at least selectively actively balanced to remain upright. For example, in response to a disturbance to a balancing robot (e.g., force applied by the balancing robot and/or force applied to the balancing robot), one or more components of the robot may need to be adjusted to actively balance the robot and ensure it stays upright. In other words, in response to a disturbance, component(s) of the balancing robot are adjusted to thereby adjust the center of mass of the balancing robot so that the center of mass of the balancing robot is returned to a stabilized/balanced position (e.g., over a center point of a balancing base).